herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Integra
Gemini Integra (双子座（ジェミニ）のインテグラ, Jemini no Integura) is a character from the Saint Seiya Omega series. She is the successor of her older twin sister Paradox of being a Gemini Gold Saint. Background Integra always used their skills to read the destination for good. She always received more love from their parents than Paradox. She would have gone to sanctuary before her sister. She was always better than Paradox in his training to become an Saint. Like Paradox, possess a great cosmos and precognitive abilities since childhood. Integra feels ashamed by her sister have become Gold Saint by exploiting the Sanctuary had been dominated by Mars and that she had not sworn allegiance to Athena after the defeats of Mars and Absu. The appearance of them is identical - except eye color - but Integra has a new gold cosmo as we integra Ryuho said "what a beautiful cosmos", causing a strong impression. Personality Like Saga and Kanon before her, Integra is the polar opposite of her twin sister Paradox. Integra is unafflicted with the tragic split personality that befalls her sister, and appears quite sane by comparison. Unlike her sister's warped definitions of love and affection, Integra appears emotionally distant, and seems to prefer working alone. She seems to express sadness with her sister's unfortunate choices in life, but bears no relunctance towards doing what must be done to save Athena and her fellow saints. History Battle Of Pallas Belda She was seen wearing the helmet of the Gemini Gold Cloth, and walks away. Later, when Paradox was about to attack Ryūhō, she broke Paradox's staff. Paradox tells the one who attacked her to show herself, which she makes her appearance to Paradox and Ryūhō. The two are in shock to see the Gold Saint of Gemini. Paradox asks who she is because there is no other Gemini Gold Saint than herself. Paradox then cuts the Gemini Gold Saint's mask, which reveals to be Integra, her twin sister. Integra asks Paradox if she has forgotten her face, which she is still in shock. Integra then introduces herself as the true Gold Saint of Gemini. Paradox responds angrily towards Integra wondering how she became the Gold Saint of Gemini. Integra responds to her question telling her that she became the Gold Saint of Gemini to defeat her. Integra explained Paradox, despite to her vast powers, she have joined the forces of evil and wish to cause suffering and as her younger sister, she cannot allow it. Paradox tells Integra why she is pretending to be such a good girl. Integra then talks to Ryūhō telling him that he has done well to make it this far, and to leave the rest up to her. Paradox then becomes mad at Integra because she is acting like a good girl wearing her face. Paradox then starts to attack Integra which Integra rises her Cosmo and strikes back to Paradox. Ryūhō who is watching the fight from a distant, is overwhelmed to see the strength of the two sisters. Paradox seems to overwhelm Integra's power mocking her that she had always been stronger than her. Integra did not forget that her sister is stronger than her, not with her powers she can't defeat her, but she continues to fight her sister if she can even protect a innocent person, she will be glad to sacrifice herself for that. Paradox tells Integra that she isn't going to die alongside with her, and that she can die alone. The two are connected telepathically which Paradox shows her true feelings to Integra. Paradox is about to kill Integra, but Ryūhō joins Integra to defeat Paradox leaving Paradox in shock. The two then are about to defeat Paradox, which the two are both rising their Cosmo. Ryūhō uses his Rozan Shōryū Ha technique to attack Paradox. After that blow, Paradox becomes even more mad at Integra. Paradox then uses her Final Destination technique intending to kill them. Integra have deflected the technique of Paradox which left her in shock. Integra then uses Galaxian Explosion to defeat Paradox. Paradox leaves vowing that she will take everything away from her like she did to her. Afterwards, the two are back to the plaza, which Integra thanks Ryūhō that she was able to beat her sister. Pallas Castle Gate After breaking the time portal, Integra and his friends enter the Pallas Castle. Integra sees Ikki destroying the gateway. She asks to go ahead with Ikki. Athena lets Integra go and she runs towards the castle. Battle Of Pallas Castle She arrives just in time that his sister was going to kill Athena. Integra and Paradox begin to fight. During the battle they talk and release bursts of cosmo each other, but the sweetness is at a disadvantage and Paradox prepares to launch a fatal blow, but Harbinger intervenes and releases his Greatest Horn against Paradox which is badly injured, Integra rebukes saying not to intrude. Integra breaks the Scarlet Janus Paradox and the fight between them intensifies. Paradox then launches its most powerful blow, the Galaxian Ultimation Integra in turn launches his Galaxian Explosion and these two techniques tie but soon a big explosion happened at Pallas Castle. Integra asks Athena to escape, but Saori says it will stay there until the end , it 's a boost for Integra that can push all the energy from Paradox falling on the floor defeated . Integra arrives to give life to the end of Paradox , but Saori prevents and approaches Paradox and makes an offer so that it combines the Gold Saints . After her sister Athena heal , she says she should accept the offer given to her , but ends up fleeing Paradox . just to be later severly wounded by Gallia. After dealing with Paradox, Gallia turns her attention to Athena and the Gold Saints, easily deflecting all their attacks until she reveals her Photontector. Meanwhile, the other three groups figure out the meaning of the endless running, figuring that someone has put them into the endless hall Seiya's attacks are easily deflected, Pallas informs her to stand back, with Gallia coldly responding with her loyalty belonging to someone else. However, Integra and Paradox combine their Cosmo, and destroy Europa's trick with the Another Dimension, allowing the other groups to reach the battlefield. However, Paradox succumbs to her wounds and dies in Integra's arms, fulfilling her destiny as the Gemini Gold Saint Final War Againts Saturn Saturn uses the Chrono Eternal Conclusion that freezes the whole time the inhabitants of the Earth.When all seems lost, Athena gathers the Cosmo of all the other Saints,Titan and Pallas to restore Koga, who rises again as the Super Omega Saint, determined to stop the God of Time once and for all. Epilogue After Koga's clash against Saturn, peace is established as the humans begin to rebuild everything after the War. Athena names Harbinger the new Pope of Sanctuary which Harbinger reluctantly accepts after failing to convince Kiki, Fudo, and Integra to take his place as Pope. When the three Gold Saints refuse to take the Pope's mantle, Harbinger accepts his fate and warns them that he will make everyone work hard. Trivia *She and her sister Paradox are both voiced by the same voice actress. *She is the third female Gold Saint and the second female Gemini Saint. *Integra did not exist prior to the second season of Saint Seiya Omega, as Paradox's reflections on her history in the first season implied she was an only child. Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Seductress